L'Aigle Noir
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Alors qu'un jeune amnésique est retrouvé inconscient par un garçon au lendemain d'un orage, un mystérieux voleur sévit partout sur le monde...
1. Prologue

Hello les gens. J'ai décidé de tester un truc avec vous aujourd'hui. Ce que vous allez lire n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction. Certes, certains personnages seront tirés de personnes réelles mais l'histoire ne dépend absolument pas d'Aventures, de Starventures ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un peu une histoire originale dans laquelle vous pourrez trouver des clins d'œil à des univers et à des références que l'on aime tous :)

Alors pourquoi j'appelle ça un test ? Et bien parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi complète en partant de rien (même si c'est largement inspiré de tous les univers que j'aime bien…) mais également parce qu'il est possible que cela devienne le prologue de quelque chose de bien plus grand dans quelques années…

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et si c'est le cas, j'écrirais le chapitre deux je ne sais pas trop quand, j'ai pas de date fixe. Alors bien sûr, l'existence de cette histoire un peu spéciale ne veut absolument pas dire que le reste de mes écrits s'arrête. C'est juste une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps déjà et dont j'ai envie de vous faire part en mode YOLO sur papier…. Ou plutôt sur écran.

M'enfin, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec tout mon blabla. Et surtout, ne partez pas maintenant, vous pouvez lire le chapitre un dès maintenant en cliquant sur la flèche ;)


	2. Dans la tempête

**L'Aigle Noir**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Dans la tempête**

Autre lieu, autre époque. Où ça ? Quand ça ? Impossible de le dire. Tout était noir, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Le tonnerre grondait et déchirait l'obscurité, on n'avait pas vu pareil orage depuis des années. À travers la plainte nocturne de la foudre qui s'abattait sur la terre, une voix, un cri se fit entendre par delà le fracas de la pluie.

« Que… quoi ? Ça… ça va ? »

Un éclair gicla du ciel.

« N… Non ! Tiens.. tiens bon ! »

Un autre éclair fendit le ciel, quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire.

« Tiens bon ! Il… il faut tenir, on n'y est presque ! On.. on doit y arriver ! N… Non. NON ! »

Mais à cet instant, un éclair plus puissant que les autres déchira le ciel suivit un immense flash blanc et d'un bruit strident. Et la voix poussa un terrible hurlement avant de disparaître peu à peu dans les ténèbres du silence, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Le temps était clair, le soleil occupait le ciel et ses rayons frappaient avec douceur le sable chaud. C'était un temps magnifique. Tout était calme autour de lui. Il était très faible et avait du mal à rester conscient. Il sentit sous ses mains le sable humide et entendait au loin les mouettes et la douce mélodie des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux ni pour bouger et à peine pour penser. Il n'entendit pas les pas du jeune garçon solitaire qui venait errer ici chaque soir comme à son habitude. Il n'entendit pas ce garçon se presser soudainement à la vue d'un corps inerte sur la plage. Son corps. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose passer dans son cou et le soulever légèrement pour le redresser. Une main ?

Il se sentait extrêmement faible et n'eut le temps de penser à une seule chose avant de plonger dans les abysses de l'inconscience. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Hé ho ! Tu… tu es vivant ? »

Une voix aiguë et débordant d'innocence le réveilla. Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui a semblé des lustres, il put ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Le visage d'un jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans lui faisait face. Il avait une peau magnifique, assez mate, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus que désorganisés. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus chez ce garçon, ce fut ses yeux. Noirs comme la nuit, ils débordaient néanmoins d'une profondeur d'âme et pétillaient d'énergie de vivre.

En voyant ce garçon, il sentait ses forces peu à peu revenir. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient toujours sur la plage, rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait pas dû s'évanouir plus de quelques minutes. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire et sa voix revigorante parvint à ses oreilles.

« C'est mieux de dormir dans un lit si tu veux mon avis. J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé, tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! Je viens ici tout le temps et je t'ai vu par terre, tu étais allongé et immobile. C'est quoi ton nom ? Comment tu as atterri ici ? Tu es tout seul ? Tu as des parents ?

-… Et ben… t'es un bavard, toi.

\- Ah ah, oui c'est vrai, je ne tiens jamais en place. Laisse-moi te relever, tu as l'air d'avoir suffisamment de force pour ça. »

Le garçon lui saisit alors la main et l'aida à se relever. Il semblait très curieux à son égard et, en effet, ne semblait pas pouvoir rester très longtemps immobile.

« Alors ? Comment tu as atterri ici ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Le choc a dû te rendre amnésique, à mon avis l'orage a dû te faire tomber à l'eau et tu as dû dévirer jusqu'ici. Une chance que tu sois encore en vie ! Viens, je vais te raccompagner chez moi, j'ai des vêtements chauds. Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe et c'est assez petit mais on ne sera dérangés par personne, je vis seul.

\- Quoi ? Toi, tu vis seul ?

\- Oui. J'ai quitté le peu de famille que j'avais pour venir dans la région. Je compte rentrer dans la Guilde de Takagi en tant d'apprenti explorateur. C'est mon rêve tu sais ! Devenir fort, explorer de nouvelles régions, découvrir des trésors perdus, aller là où personne n'a jamais été… bien sûr ça demande des années d'entraînement et d'enseignement, c'est pour ça que je veux rentrer dans cette Guilde. C'est la meilleure, on dit aussi qu'elle forme d'autres vocations, comme celle de mage ou de paladin. Mais le travail d'explorateur ne se limite pas à ça. Avec l'augmentation des catastrophes naturelles, les apprentis et les diplômes des guildes, quelque soit leur classe, sont souvent amenés à secourir les gens et parfois même à traquer des hors-la-loi qui échappe aux forces de l'ordre. C'est un peu les Gardien de la région. Mon rêve serait d'être diplômé et de devenir le plus grand des explorateurs et également un bon Gardien.

\- T'es vraiment bavard, toi.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Mahyar. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »


	3. L'équipe FireBlaze

**L'Aigle Noir**

 **Chapitre 2 :** **L'équipe FireBlaze**

« Je m'appelle Fírnen.

\- Cool. Au mois, tu te souviens de ça.

\- Oui. Mais impossible d'en savoir plus.

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, ça reviendra sûrement avec le temps. »

Fírnen et Mahyar marchèrent en direction de là où habitait ce dernier. En chemin, ils discutèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance. Fírnen était légèrement plus grand que Mahyar. Il était blond mais dans les tons très foncés, presque châtains. Ses cheveux descendait jusque dans la nuque et formaient des pics par endroit. Une frange lui descendait sur le visage mais pas suffisamment pour masquer ses yeux saphirs et il avait de fines nervures en forme de spirale sur le dos de sa main. On dirait dit un tatouage tout frai représentant une étoile tourbillonnante. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour les essorer un minimum.

« Alors comme ça… tu veux devenir explorateur.

\- Oui, c'est mon désir le plus cher, répondit Mahyar en lui montrant un pendentif accroché à son cou pendant que Fírnen évacuait l'eau de son haut en s'appuyant sur un poteau de bois laissé à l'abandon, un jour j'ai trouvé ça sur la plage, là où je t'ai trouvé. C'est sûr on dirait que c'est rien du tout mais regarde. Il a une forme bizarre, on dirait une clé, je suis sûr qu'il peut s'emboîter dans quelque chose. Et puis il y a aussi ce symbole bizarre dessus. Je suis persuadé qu'il ouvre quelque chose, qu'il mène à un secret. C'est mon Fragment de Relique, mon trésor le plus cher.

\- Ton trésor le plus _cher_ , vraiment ? »

Cette voix qui n'appartenait pas à Fírnen les fit tous les deux se retourner. Deux gaillards des rues, un blond et un roux, qui devaient mesurer dans les 1m90 se tenaient devant eux. Ils auraient pu être impressionnants s'ils avaient été plus baraqués que gras. Ils portaient chacun un équipement d'entraînement fortement négligé et un badge en forme d'aile ornait leur poitrine.

« Regarde Fírnen ! Ce badge sur leur poitrine, ça veut dire qu'ils sont officiellement reconnus comme Gardiens. Ils doivent être diplômés ou apprentis.

\- Ce truc que tu as là, ça doit pouvoir se vendre cher, dit le premier, donne-moi ça ! »

Le blon arracha d'un geste vif le pendentif de Mahyar en ricanant.

« Bah alors ? Tu ne lèves même pas le petit doigt pour le récupérer ? T'es vraiment une poule mouillée, ta réputation n'est plus à faire.

\- Ren….rendez-moi ça, gémit Mahyar qui tendit le bras vers son Fragment de Relique

\- Ah ah, viens le chercher ! répliqua le premier en le lançant vers le deuxième qui prenant un malin plaisir à tenir le pendentif hors de portée de Mahyar »

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi, se passant mutuellement le Fragment de Relique en ricanant pendant que Mahyar, qui faisait environ deux têtes de moins qu'eux, sautillait afin d'attraper son trésor. Fírnen ne pouvait pas laisser un tel spectacle se produire devant ses yeux. Il attrapa alors le poteau sur lequel il s'appuyait et lança d'une voix forte :

« Rends-le lui.

\- Hein, t'es qui toi ? lança le roux

\- Rends-le lui maintenant

\- Ah ah. Regarde ça, Wolpert, un inconnu sorti d'on ne sait où qui se prend pour un justicier. Pose-ça, mon gars, tu vas te blesser, répliqua le blond

\- J'ai dit rends-le lui. Maintenant. »

Devant les rires des deux lourdauds, le sang de Fírnen ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra un epu plus la poigne du poteau et, à une vitesse flaboyante, tel un dragon dansant, il frappa violemment celui qui se prénommait Wolpart dans le ventre et le blond dans la visage, ce qui lui donna un énorme coquard.

« Arg ! lança Wolpart dans un cri d'agonie, tu paieras ce que tu nous a fait à Crivey et à moi.

\- Ouais, z'avez de la chance tous les deux, not' boss n'est pas là. Il aurait fait de la charpie de vous. Allez, on s'arrache ! »

Sur ces mots, ils s'enfuirent tous les deux en jetant derrière eux le Fragment de Relique, si précieux à Mahyar qui s'empressa de remercier Fírnen de toutes les manières possibles. Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Ils passèrent dans la Grande Place qui portait bien son nom et dans le Bourg qui grouillait de boutiques en tout genre. Fírnen remarqua que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient destinées à vendre de l'équipement ou des provisions pour Gardien, toutes vocations confondues.

« Dis-donc, les Gardiens sont populaires ici, souleva-t-il

\- Oui. La meilleure Guilde de la région est implantée ici alors forcément, ça ramène du monde et les commerces en ont profité. La ville est connue pour être habitée par beaucoup de Gardiens de la Guilde ou des commerçants venus vendre leurs produits, lui répondit Mahyar d'un ton enjoué

\- Parle-moi un peu de cette Guilde. Est-ce que c'est exactement ? Et qui étaient ces types tout à l'heure ?

\- La Guilde de Takagi, qui porte évidemment le nom de son fondateur et chef actuel. Elle forme des Gardiens qui peuvent choisir chacun une spécialité et une vocation. Les explorateurs ne sont qu'une branche, il en existent pleins d'autres. Du mage ou paladin en passant par archer, ninja et j'en passe ! C'est un peu une Guilde où on t'apprend à combattre et t'affilier à une des dix Pierres et à faire quelque chose de cette vocation.

\- Les dix Pierres ?

\- Ce sont des artefacts auquel tu te lies et qui te donne des pouvoirs supplémentaires. Elles sont divisées en trois classes. Les quatre pierres précieuses pour les quatre éléments, les quatre pierres organiques pour les quatre altérations et les deux pierres fines pour les deux faces rivales.

\- Euh…. C'est-à-dire ? demanda un Fírnen complètement perdu voyant que Mahyar était reparti dans son monologue explicatif

\- Certaines personnes sont affiliées à une Pierre, tu dois révéler le pouvoir au fond de toi-même pour découvrir la Pierre qui t'a choisi. D'autres ne sont choisis par aucune Pierre. Les deux faces rivales, c'est la Lumière et l'Ombre, cette dernière étant très mal vue parce que la majorité des gens qui sont de l'Ombre sont des voleurs, des tueurs ou des gens peu nets. Les quatre altérations, ce sont la Foudre, la Glace, la Fumée et la Pysché – le fait de te servir de pouvoirs télékinésiques -. Quant aux quatre éléments, tu les connais déjà. L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu, l'Air.

\- Je vois. Et donc, tu choisis une vocation, tu trouves ta Pierre et tu deviens Gardien en plus de ta vocation ?

\- Oui c'est ça, répondit Mahyar les yeux pétillants, mais Gardien n'est qu'une fonction secondaire, née pour rendre service aux gens de ta ville. Elle ne prend pas la marge sur ta vocation principale.

\- Mais alors… qui étaient-ils, ces types ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils étaient Gardiens ?

\- Et bien… tous les Gardiens ne sont pas des gens biens, certains ne substituent à leur tâche et d'autres abusent totalement de leur position. D'ailleurs en parlant de ces deux-là, j'ai…. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, bafouilla soudainement le garçon à la peu mate.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit Fírnen, intrigué

\- Et bien… vois-tu, quand on s'inscrit dans une Guilde, on peut former une équipe si on est deux… et je me demandais… enfin, tu t'es bien débrouiller contre ces gars et… tu n'as nul part où aller maintenant que tu as perdu la mémoire. Alors je me demandais… si tu accepterais de former une équipe avec moi… »

Après cette étrange demande, Fírnen hésita un instant. Il venait à peine de rencontrer ce garçon, il n'avait aucune idée de la vie dans une Guilde et ne savait pas bien quoi faire de ses deux bras. D'un autre côté, Mahyar avait clairement confiance en lui, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de méchant et il respirait l'innocence. De plus, n'ayant aucun souvenir de son passé, il ne voyait pas vraiment où il pourrait aller.

« C'est d'accord, dit finalement Fírnen

\- Quoi ? C'est… c'est vrai ? Ouais, ça va être génial. Je sens qu'on va faire plein de trucs toi et moi ! Reste à trouver un nom pour notre équipe et à s'inscrire.

\- Un nom ? Il nous faut un nom?

\- Bah ouais, c'est quand même plus classe, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Que penses-tu de… l'équipe FireBlaze ?! exalta Mahyar, plus heureux que jamais

\- Euh… ouais si tu veux.

\- Génial ! On verra la suite demain, tu es toujours trempé et les visites à la Guilde sont fermées maintenant. »

L'enthousiasme de Mahyar gagna peu à peu le cœur de Fírnen. Ils rentrèrent, Fírnen se changea et ils passèrent une nuit calme à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient vivre demain. Mahyar s'endormit le premier tandis que Fírnen observa la lune depuis la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Il pensa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en créant avec Mahyar l'équipe FireBlaze. Il allait peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile avec ses mains. A cette pensée, l'escarmouche survenue cet après-midi-là lui revint en tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à faire tout ça avec un simple poteau, c'était venu d'instinct. L'éclat de la lune éclairait la nuit noire et calme, bien différente du soir de l'orage. Ses pensées divaguèrent. D'où venait-il ? Que c'était-il passé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourra-t-il un jour retrouver la mémoire ?

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, il plongea sans s'en apercevoir dans le royaume des rêves. Demain sera une journée riche et longue.


	4. Première mission

_Hello bande de gens, ça fait looooongtemps que j'ai pas publier de nouveau chapitre si on oublis la dernière parodie Disney. Alors que dire ? Déjà ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, il dépasse sans problème le chapitre 6 de Projet X. Alors c'est sûr, certains d'entre vous trouveront que c'est une "longueur de tapette" mais pour moi, ça fait beaucoup. Ça fait des semaines que je bosse sur ce chapitre, je l'ai poffiné de long en large et en travers, j'espère qui vous plaira. Autre chose, je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre des Secrets de Mahyar mais comme je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfait, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce qu'il viendra. M'enfin, je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre comme ça, je ne vais pas trop en rajouter :p . Et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est aussi ça qui me permet de m'améliorer :D_

 **L'Aigle Noir**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Première mission**

« Veuillez indiquer les raisons de votre présence en ces lieux ! »

Il était tôt, l'aube venait de pointer le bout de son nez et le monde se réveillait peu à peu pour la journée qui allait suivre. Mais pour Fírnen et Mahyar, elle avait déjà commencé. Tous deux s'était levés bien plus tôt que raisonnable, réveillés sans doute par cette excitation qui régnait communément dans leur cœur. Arrivés sans encombre jusqu'aux portes de la Guilde de Takagi, ils étaient dorénavant devant leur première confrontation avec cet avenir qui les faisait tant rêver.

Mahyar était mort de peur. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Fírnen mais il était connu dans la région comme étant le fils pleureur et trouillard du forgeron du village, c'est également pour cela que les deux garçons l'avaient agressé la veille. Tout le monde savait qu'il était une cible facile qui ne savait même pas se défendre. C'est également pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses ambitions et de ses rêves d'explorateur, surtout pas à son père qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que son fils soit grand, fort et capable de tenir une armurerie comme l'étaient ses frères et ses aïeux avant lui et qui désespérait d'avoir un cadet aussi trouillard. Mahyar avait donc décidé de vivre seul, certes dans une petite maisonnette non loin des siens et du village mais il avait besoin de cette distance. Personne ne l'avait retenu, de toute façon, le plus faible de la portée et du village ne sera pas à regretter. Il savait de quelle façon il était perçu au village, il savait qu'il manquait de courage mais il était incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Puis était arrivé Fírnen. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce garçon était amnésique et ne connaissait rien de la région et de sa propre réputation, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'avait aidé, qu'il ne portait pas sur lui ce regard naturellement rempli de déception auquel il avait toujours droit mais Mahyar lui avait instinctivement fait confiance. Il lui avait parlé de ses désirs les plus profonds, à lui, cet étranger aussi étranger que lui à cette région. Ils se connaissaient depuis moins de deux jours mais Fírnen lui avait déjà tellement apporté et avait décidé de le suivre, lui, Mahyar le trouillard. Une forte complicité était née. Une complicité qui ne sera jamais ébranlée, pas même par les pires obstacles qu'ils auraient à franchir ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, devant cette porte qui allait sans doute changer leur vie à tous les deux.

Leur seul obstacle était le gardien de la porte qui veillait à ce que n'importe qui ne rentre pas dans le hall de la Guilde. Ou plutôt la gardienne. Elle devait avoir environ 17 ans et un pendentif en forme de dragon, les ailes déployées, la gueule grande ouverte et un diamant incrusté au niveau du torse ornait son cou. Elle devait sûrement faire partie de la Guilde en tant qu'élève. Mahyar était mort de peur mais cette fois, il avait Fírnen avec lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre, inspira profondément et annonça d'une voix forte mais qui trahissait sa fébrilité :

« Nous sommes l'équipe FireBlaze et nous souhaitons entrer afin de nous présenter à votre Guilde comme nouveaux apprentis.

\- Vous n'y arriverais jamais, vous êtes trop jeunes pour supporter l'entraînement, répondit sans état d'âme la fille qui gardait la porte, vous risquerez de…

\- Laisse-les entrer, Nihal. Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant et je suis sûr qu'ils sont remplis de bonne volonté. Ça se lit dans leur regard. »

Un jeune homme venant du hall fit soudainement son apparition. Il était plus âgé que les trois autres mais ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Son regard était bienveillant, sa voix rauque avait un ton protecteur et il avait une petite cicatrice entre les deux yeux qui descendait légèrement sur le nez. Il portait le même dragon que l'autre apprentie mais le torse du dragon était bleu saphir et non fait de diamant. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient pareils que sa Pierre, à savoir bleus marine.

« Je ne pense pas que le Maître voudra d'eux, lança la dénommée Nihal, tu sais comme l'entraînement est dur ici.

\- Oui, je le sais. Et je sais mieux que personne que ces deux-là peuvent réussir. J'avais leur âge quand j'ai moi-même intégré la Guilde, lui répondit avec le plus grand calme du monde celui qui venait d'arriver

\- Et s'ils craquent ? S'ils décident d'abandonner ? Je n'ai pas envie que la réputation de la Guilde en pâtisse, Torak…

\- Nous ne faiblirons pas ! »

C'est Mahyar qui venait soudainement de prendre la parole, interrompant ainsi la discussion. Ses poings étaient tenacement fermés et il serrait les dents, le regard plus défiant que jamais. Cette attitude dû plaire au garçon aux cheveux bleus car il esquissa un sourire et fit signe aux deux compères de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le hall était immense. Malgré l'heure matinale, beaucoup d'équipes et d'aventuriers solitaires ne faisant pas partie de la Guilde étaient rassemblés ici, devant les différents tableaux affichant les ordres de mission. C'était toujours ainsi dans les Guildes, elles servaient de points de rassemblement dans leur région respective pour tous ceux qui partaient en mission. Les gens autour d'eux saluèrent Torak sur leur passage mais ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Fírnen et Mahyar, inconnus en ce lieu. Leur guide leur montra une sorte d'échelle bizarre qui menait vers un sous-sol et leur fit signe de le suivre avant de descendre en un éclair. D'abord réticents et intrigués, les deux amis descendirent finalement. Ils étaient arrivés trop loin pour reculer maintenant devant une simple échelle. Ils arrivèrent alors dans l'espace réservé uniquement aux membres de la Guilde. Cet endroit avait beau être en sous-sol, il était tout de même éclairé naturellement par la lumière du Soleil et on y voyait comme si on était dans un jardin aéré. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des apprentis étaient déjà partis en mission même s'il était très tôt. Seuls restaient deux ou trois personnes dont le travail était sûrement de rester à l'intérieur pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'imposante structure.

Le silence n'était rompu que par un petit homme qui devait avoir deux têtes de moins que Fírnen, des yeux qui faisaient penser à un hibou et le même dragon que les deux amis avaient déjà vu autour du cou mais qui avait une Pierre de nacre au torse pendait autour de son cou. Le petit homme enguirlandait un jeune garçon quelque peu chétif qui avait l'air de passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? beugla le petit homme, des _pommes,_ des POMMES, c'est tout ce que tu devais ramener, c'est pourtant pas COMPLIQUÉ ! COMMENT veux-tu qu'on te laisse partir un jour en mission si tu n'es même pas CAPABLE de régler une aussi simple commission ? COMMENT veux-tu avoir un jour une vocation et découvrir ton élément si tu ne sais même pas faire la DIFFÉRENCE entre des POMMES et des...

\- Professeur Daraen ? osa doucement le garçon aux cheveux bleus

\- QUOI ? Oh, c'est toi Torak. As-tu réussi à percer le mystère du mal qui sévissait dans les eaux de Norende ?

\- Oui professeur. Les eaux étaient infestés de cocons d'araignées amphibiennes, j'ai pu le découvrir et mettre un terme à cette menace inconnue.

\- Bien. C'est cependant inquiétant. De plus en plus de créatures de la sorte apparaissent à travers les régions et inquiètent tous les Gardiens aux quatre coins du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Ces deux jeunes gens viennent du village et sont venus dans notre Guilde afin d'y subir notre entraînement. »

Le professeur Daraen remarqua alors pour la première fois la présence de l'équipe FireBlaze dans la pièce et oublia instantanément l'autre jeune garçon sur lequel il était en train de crier quelques instants plus tôt qui en profita pour se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà et de ne surtout pas attirer de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Le regard inquisiteur du professeur Daraen se posa sur les deux amis, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Mahyar et Fírnen avaient l'impression que ses yeux de chouette scrutaient au plus profond de leurs âmes.

« Moui. Un peu jeunes mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous garder. Pour l'instant, dit-il finalement

\- Oh, merci Monsieur ! exulta Mahyar qui voyait enfin une partie de son rêve se réaliser

\- Dorénavant, vous devrez m'appeler « Professeur ». Je suis le second du Maître Takagi et c'est moi qui gère l'entraînement des novices. Colin va se rendre utile et vous montrer votre chambre, lança le professeur Daraen en fusillant le jeune garçon qui décida sagement de ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis »

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas de trop pour faire le tour des lieux, de la Guilde et de tous les endroits du village où on pouvait trouver du matériel avec Colin en chef de visite. L'équipe avait une chambre pour elle toute seule, les autres étant déjà pleines. Ils repassèrent dans le hall, désormais vide, où étaient les tableaux d'affichage des missions, dans le réfectoire, la salle d'entraînement, la bibliothèque… Tout y était pour apprendre à devenir Gardien. Les deux nouveaux reçurent chacun le même pendentif en forme de dragon que les autres à l'exception près qu'il n'y avait pas encore de Pierre incrustée. Le dragon était le symbole de cette Guilde et la Pierre dépendait de l'élément du membre qui le portait.

Le soir-même, ils dînèrent avec les autres membres, le professeur Daraen et même le Maître en personne. C'était un grand homme dont les cheveux et la barbe avaient été blanchis par l'âge. Son regard et sa posture étaient sévères et droits mais dégageaient tout de même une aura de bienveillance. Fírnen était impressionné par le charisme qui se dégageait de cet homme, à la fois doux et rempli de sagesse. C'était le genre de choses que l'on pouvait voir de lui sans même qu'il n'ait à bouger ou à prendre la parole, ainsi était le Maître.

Ce fut aussi l'occasion de voir les autres personnes vivant ici. Parmi les membres, il y avait bien sûr Torak, Nihal et Colin mais également une fille aux cheveux lisses et rouges comme la braise et au regard ardent du nom de Sheyla et un garçon qui s'appelait Damien. Du côté des adultes, les deux amis firent la connaissance d'Axel et Victoria Sharp, oncle et nièce se disant respectivement gladiateur et mage de la Foudre et qui étaient chargés de la communication avec l'extérieur (notamment de l'apport et de la validation des missions) et du bon maintiens de la Guilde. C'était eux qu'ils avaient aperçu le matin-même. A côté d'eux se tenait une petite femme d'une soixantaine d'années un peu potelée mais qui avait ce sourire rempli de chaleur humaine de toutes les grands-mères de rêve.

L'heure tourna bien vite ce soir-là dans cette ambiance chaleureuse où tout le monde faisait la connaissance des deux petits nouveaux et le moment d'aller dormir arriva bien trop tôt aux yeux de certains. Après cette soirée mouvementée, la Guilde redevint silencieuse pour la nuit. Une fois dans leur chambre, Fírnen et Mahyar s'amusèrent depuis leurs lits pendant une bonne demi-heure à imaginer tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire de beau maintenant qu'ils étaient ici mais la fatigue les gagna rapidement et ils s'endormirent tels des enfants à la veille de Noël.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par l'animation générale qui régnait dès l'aube. Ici, on se levait tôt, très tôt. Si tôt que nos deux héros se levèrent en sursaut, ayant peur d'être en retard. Tout le monde était déjà sur pied, prêt à partir aux quatre coins de la région et à réussir les missions données par le professeur Daraen. Sheyla et Torak partirent les premiers. C'était les plus âgés et les plus expérimentés parmi les membres et ils avaient décidé de faire équipe ce jour-ci pour réussir la mission. Mahyar, qui connaissait très bien le milieu des Gardiens, devina immédiatement par leurs accoutrements qu'ils avaient trouvé une vocation ainsi que leur élément. Par la tenue légère qu'elle portait, sa multitude de dagues accrochées partout sur sa ceinture et sa veste ainsi que par son pendentif orné d'un rubis, il devina que Sheyla était une assassine du Feu. Torak, quant à lui, portait une armure métallique, légère et partielle mais qui le protégeait tout de même. Son saphir et le fait qu'il ne porte pas d'arme indiquait à Mahyar que c'était un chevalier de l'Eau, une classe très défensive qui se battait à mains nues mais qui avait une plus grande maîtrise élémentaire et une très grande force physique.

Mahyar les vit partir de loin et rêva en silence du jour où il pourrait leur ressembler. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées par Daraen qui le ramena au monde réel.

« Bon ! Écoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Vous êtes nouveaux ici, vous n'avez pas subi le moindre entraînement. C'est pour cela qu'il serait totalement insensé de vous envoyer en mission maintenant. La tradition de la Guilde veut que tous les nouveau membres passent par un test, une mission facile qui n'exige pas de compétence de combat particulière mais un bon esprit évaluateur et de bonnes capacités physiques sur le terrain. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussi, ils ne pourront prétendre à l'apprentissage du maniement une arme. Et sans cela, impossible pour eux de partir davantage sur le terrain…. C'est pour cela que Colin reste ici pour l'instant….

\- Bien. Quelle est donc cette épreuve ? lança Fírnen, bien décidé à montrer de quoi il était capable

\- C'est fort simple. Non loin du village se trouve une grotte assez grande où beaucoup de minéraux se forment et se cristallisent aux fins fonds de cet antre. Je veux que vous y alliez et que vous m'apportiez une perle. C'est la Pierre qui est assimilée à…

\- À la Glace, l'interrompit Mahyar, La Pierre de la Glace. Elle fait partie des quatre Pierres organiques avec l'ambre, le nacre et la mellite. Celui qui s'associe à elle a le pouvoir de se servir de la Glace comme technique martiale ou comme magie élémentaire.

\- … Bien… Si tu connais déjà certaines choses, cela me facilitera la tâche, reprit Daraen en mettant de petites lunettes de verre et en sortant un parchemin et une plume. Si vous réussissez, je vous marquerai ici parmi ceux qui auront le droit de porter une arme au village. Partez maintenant ! »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Mahyar, connaissant bien la région, savait parfaitement où cette grotte se trouvait. Ce n'était une grotte pas comme les autres. Suffisamment haute et large pour accueillir une troupe entière, c'était également l'endroit où se réfugiaient de faibles monstres mineurs qui ne posaient pas de problèmes à un Gardien mais pouvaient inquiéter les citadins ordinaires.

Fírnen s'engouffra le premier suivit de près par Mahyar. Il fallait être prudent. Sans arme, le meilleur moyen de réussir était de ne pas se faire remarquer par les monstres. Fírnen était sur ses gardes plus que jamais suivit de très près par un Mahyar à la fois observateur du moindre centimètre carré de cette grotte et à la fois exalté. C'était la première fois qu'il partait à l'aventure, même s'il s'agissait d'une mission commune dans un endroit connu de tous. Endroit qui était bien plus profond qu'il n'en avait l'air. Au fur et à mesure que l'équipe FireBlaze avançait, la température baissa, leur souffle se transforma en buée sous le froid et la lumière n'était plus apportée par le soleil, désormais inaccessible, mais par de fins cristaux piégés dans la roche qui émanaient une pâle couleur bleutée. Tout était calme, tout était silencieux quand soudainement :

« Attention ! »

Mahyar plaqua le plus silencieusement qu'il put Fírnen au mur. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et ne compris pas tout de suite ce que Mahyar venait de faire. Puis il aperçut un peu plus loin une sorte de flamme violette errante qui, malgré son immatérialité, affichait un visage déchiré. Elle ne semblait pas avoir repérer l'équipe.

« Fírnen… Ne bouge pas. C'est une flammerole, un esprit mineur de la glace. Elle ne pose pas trop de problème en temps normal à des Gardiens mais comme nous n'avons pas d'arme… il va falloir être prudent.

\- Hmm… Tu sais s'il y a encore beaucoup de monstres de ce type par ici ?

\- Il doit y avoir d'autres esprits bleus et quelques petits élémentaires de glace. »

Fírnen n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être les créatures que venait d'évoquer son ami mais estima que c'était suffisant pour redoubler de prudence. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense, Fírnen grelottait en se demandant comment une simple perle pouvait supporter cela pendant que Mahyar semblait encaisser un peu plus facilement la température.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout. Le fond de la grotte était intégralement remplis de cristaux de glace qui brillaient de la même lumière bleue, le sol était couvert de givre et la roche n'était plus visible aux alentours. Tout était de glace, neige et givre. Mahyar était tout excité comme à son habitude, peut-être même encore plus, et chercha frénétiquement la perle. Mais alors qu'il bougeait dans tous les sens, Fírnen se sentit de plus en plus mal. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, une fine douleur lui transperçait le crâne et il avait du mal à voir ce qui se tenait devant lui, comme si une autre image indescriptible venait se superposer sur ses yeux.

« Fírnen, Fírnen ! Elle… elle est là ! On a réussit, regarde ! Tiens, c'est étrange. Elle a un peu vibré dans mes mains quand je l'ai prise mais ça va. »

La seule voix de son ami tenant une très grosse perle ronde fit sortir le blondinet de sa migraine et ensemble, ils sortirent de cette grotte bien trop froide.

De retour à la Guilde, ils furent accueillis avec une vivacité insoupçonnée. Ils venait de réussir leur test d'initiation, ce qui représentait une véritable étape pour tous les membres. On les félicita et le professeur Daraen leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient maintenant apprendre les armes. Les membres plus âgés, bien que plus forts, les félicitèrent également avec énergie et le timide Colin, qui n'avait jamais réussi cette épreuve, les regarda avec une admiration nouvelle. La soirée se finit en fête, encore plus encore que la veille et les deux nouveaux se couchèrent bien tard, trop épuisés pour pouvoir parler. Jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient fourni autant d'efforts, ils s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Ils n'entendirent pas l'orage qui éclatait dehors, comme la nuit où Mahyar avait trouvé Fírnen sur la plage.

Dehors, l'orage frappait pendant moins d'une heure avant de s'arrêter net. Cependant la nuit était plus noire que jamais, à un tel point que cela n'était pas naturel. Les ombres dansèrent et une silhouette n'émergea d'elles, comme si elle venait de nulle part.

« Toutes. Il me les faut toutes. Et rien… ni personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Quiconque tentera de m'en empêcher subira la colère de l'Aigle... Toutes. Il me les faut toutes. Et je les aurais… toutes… il me les faut…. »

Et la silhouette disparut comme dans un rêve, ne faisant à nouveau plus qu'un avec l'ombre. A cet instant, dans le ciel, un cri d'aigle perça les cieux et une plume noire tomba à l'endroit même où la silhouette venait de disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.


	5. Sueur, cri et Larmes

_Hello tout le monde ! On est repartit ce coup-ci pour de L'Aigle Noir. Oui, encore. Ce chapitre est encore plus long que celui de la dernière fois mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais dire ça souvent au cours de cette histoire ^^ . Je suis heureux de l'avoir fini aujourd'hui car comme beaucoup (voir tout le monde) le savent, je pars lundi -et donc demain si vous lisez ceci aujourd'hui- en voyage scolaire aux Pays-Bas donc bye Internet pendant une semaine. Et vu eu j'avais pas publié depuis longtemps, je voulais vraiment partir en vous laissant au moins ceci pendant mon absence. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire :D ._

 _Et au passage, je tiens à remercier tous les pipous qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire, vous êtes soyeux !_

 **L'Aigle Noir**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Sueur, cri et Larmes**

« Allez, un peu de nerf, que diable ! »

Un mois entier s'est écoulé depuis la réussite de l'équipe FireBlaze à la Guilde de Takagi. Depuis ce jour, Fírnen et Mahyar se rendent dès l'aurore à la salle d'entraînement de la guilde et n'en ressortent que le soir venu. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Colin avait enfin réussir l'épreuve et avait également le droit de s'entraîner au combat sous l'œil attentif d'un professeur Daraen plus exigeant que jamais envers ses trois jeunes recrues. Fírnen subissait sans jamais broncher l'entraînement physique qu'il s'était imposé. Contrairement aux deux autres, la voie qu'il avait choisi se dirigeait vers une vocation martiale et non magique.

Mahyar, qui connaissait déjà tout sur le sujet, lui avait expliqué que les Gardiens se rangeaient en deux types de vocation, chacun ayant neuf choix de vocations possibles. Les vocations martiales ne peuvent utiliser de magie mais ont la capacité de se servir d'armes, qui dépendent de la vocation choisie, comme des arcs, des haches ou même les poings. Les vocations magiques sont l'exact opposé de leurs sœurs. Comme leur nom l'indiquent, elles reposent toutes autour d'incantations et autres sortilèges mais ne peuvent être compatibles avec les armes blanches. Cependant, qu'importe la vocation choisie, les techniques apprises dépendent presque toutes de la Pierre reliée au Gardien. Ainsi, un guerrier de la Foudre et un guerrier du Vent auront les même techniques mais celles-ci peuvent avoir des effets propres au type de Pierre.

Colin et Fírnen n'avaient pour l'instant aucune idée de leur vocation future même si le garçon aux yeux saphirs s'est découvert un talent rare et exceptionnel au maniement de l'épée. Mahyar, quant à lui, était toujours bien déterminé à devenir explorateur. Cela surpris Fírnen lorsqu'il apprit qu'être explorateur était une vocation à part entière, une vocation magique qui plus est. Le garçon aux yeux noirs avait commencé à apprendre quelques sorts de base assez simples, imité par Colin qui faisait de son mieux tant bien que mal. C'était un début.

« Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, annonça finalement Daraen. Demain, vous passerez vos tests.

\- Nos tests ? demanda Colin visiblement étonné

\- Absolument. Le Maître et moi-même jugerons votre capacité à combattre et à manier l'arme que vous avez choisi, à savoir l'épée pour Fírnen et la magie pour vous deux. En sachant que Mahyar, connaissant déjà sa future vocation, maniera un grimoire.

\- Quel est le rapport entre les explorateurs et les grimoires ? demanda à son tour Fírnen, de plus en plus perdu

\- J't'expliquerai, répliqua Mahyar »

Le soir venu, les deux compères dînèrent avec tous les membres de la guilde, comme tous les autres soirs. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en ces lieux, Fírnen doutait. Ces tests lui faisaient peur quand bien même il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il avait peur d'échouer, de décevoir ceux qui l'avaient héberger, de paraître moins brillant aux yeux de Mahyar. La nourriture devenait cendre dans sa bouche tandis qu'il fixait l'eau de son verre en pensant à tout et à rien. Que deviendrait-il s'il échouait ? Devrait-il partir d'ici ou rester dans l'enceinte de la guilde pour toujours ? Est-il possible qu'il s'en fasse pour rien ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit lorsqu'il sentit sur lui se poser une sensation de chaleur rassurante. Il tourna la tête et alors que les autres étaient occupés à se goinfrer, boire et parler bruyamment entre eux, il vit le regard doux du Maître Takagi lui souriant croiser le sien. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, il n'y avait plus que le maître et le disciple. Ce dernier se sentit revivre d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie provoquée par la chaleur de l'aura si singulière de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une énergie qui avait dissipé ses doutes et ses peurs, c'était là sans doute le plus grand pouvoir du Maître.

C'est alors que Fírnen remarqua pour la première fois quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'alors. Chacun des yeux du Maître avait une couleur différente. Tandis que l'un était d'une couleur noisette qui pouvait rappeler l'enfance et l'amusement, l'autre était doré et dégageait toute la puissance et la sagesse qui avaient sans doute contribué à forger la réputation mondiale du fondateur de la guilde qui portait son nom et qui comptait parmi les plus renommées de toutes.

Tout cela ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Fírnen pour faire renaître en lui sa confiance habituelle et le repas se termina dans la bonne ambiance générale. De retour au dortoir, le garçon aux yeux saphirs se coucha sur le dos, le regard vers le plafond en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il entendit son frère d'arme se coucher également dans son lit, proche du sien.

« Dis… Comment tu les sens, ces tests ? demanda d'une voix tremblante l'apprenti explorateur

\- Et bien… j'imagine qu'il faudra les passer de toute manière. On ne peut pas échouer maintenant, ça serait trop bête.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, au pire, on devra simplement rester à la guilde jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse mais quand même…. J'ai…. Ça me fait un peu peur tout ça »

Suite aux mots de son ami, Fírnen se sentit à la fois rassuré d'apprendre que leur potentiel échec n'aurait aucune conséquence réellement dramatique mais également coupable de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Mahyar souffrait encore plus du stress que lui. Soudain, il se remémora quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu avais dit que tu m'expliquerais le rapport entre le fait que tu veuilles devenir explorateur et le fait que tu doives manier un vieux bouquin…

\- Ah oui. Et bien vois-tu, au sein des vocations martiales, on trouve neuf vocations et neuf types d'armes différents. Mais une même vocation peut manier éventuellement trois types d'armes et une arme peut donc être manier par trois vocations différentes.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là.

\- C'est pourtant simple ! Les haches par exemple. Elles peuvent être utilisées par les gladiateurs, les les berserkers et les chevaliers wyverne. Mais ces vocations peuvent aussi manier deux autres types d'armes. Il existe même des classes où on peut choisi de se battre avec ses poings, comme les chevaliers. La seule exception, ce sont les chasseurs. Ils ne peuvent manier qu'une sarbacane et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Mais sinon, c'est pareil pour toutes les classes martiales.

\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec toi ? demanda Fírnen

\- Euh…. Il n'y en a pas… Mais j'allais y venir ! Les vocations -ou classes si tu préfères- magiques ne marchent pas de la même manière. Il y en a toujours neuf au choix mais il n'y a qu'un seul type d'arme pour une vocation, c'est bien plus simple. Pour les explorateurs, ce sont les grimoires. Les mages, par exemple, se battent avec une baguette, les chevaliers pégase avec un diadème. Mais tu sais, tu saurais tout ça si tu écoutais un peu Daraen, conclut le garçon aux cheveux noirs

\- T'es vraiment bavard, bâilla Fírnen »

Sur ces mots, ces inquiétudes et ces explications un peu floues, il s'endormit comme une masse suivit de près par Mahyar. Le lendemain, tous deux ainsi que Colin comprirent vite ce qui les attendait. Alors que les autres partirent en mission comme à leur habitude, non sans leur souhaiter bonne chance, après le petit-déjeuner, on amena les trois recrues sur la Grande Place du village, étonnamment vide ce matin-là. Mais ce qui déconcerta le plus les garçons fut la soudaine présence d'un complexe et difficile parcours d'obstacle qui avait plutôt la forme d'une arène circulaire et fermée. A l'intérieur, un magnifique phénix de la taille d'un cygne patientait, une corde longue rattachée à son cou et reliée à une statuette de dragon. En plus d'être l'une des créatures les plus majestueuses jamais vues, il avait une particularité que l'on ne pouvait que remarquer. Son ventre et sa poitrine avaient des plumes d'un bleu très pale, presque blanc. De sa nuque jusqu'au bout de sa queue, tout n'était que bleu marine et ses yeux, sa queue et ses ailes comptaient plusieurs nuances de violet. Il arbora un tout autre regard lorsqu'il croisa celui de Mahyar. Le Maître et le professeur Daraen étaient là et ce dernier s'approcha d'eux en tenant comme à son habitude son petit carnet et sa plume. Il avait l'air plus sévère encore, ce qui n'était pas pour déstresser les trois garçons.

« Voilà votre test. Chacun votre tour, vous allez entrer dans cette arène remplis d'obstacles. Votre but est fort simple : rattraper le phénix et lui prendre la statuette. Mais attention ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas blesser ou même attaquer l'oiseau qui en devrait de même.

\- Comment ça « devrait » ?

\- Nous vous jugeront à votre agilité et votre habilité à vous surmonter les obstacles qui se mettront en travers de votre route, continua Daraen en foudroyant Colin du regard, Mahyar, tu commences. »

L'intéressé devient subitement blafard, il ne pensait pas passer si tôt. Il déglutit, et s'approcha lentement de l'arène. Mais avant d'y entrer, son regard se posa sur la petite foule venue observer les tests. Son père était là. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il était déjà suffisamment anxieux mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves devant celui qui croyait le moins en lui. Il entra finalement dans l'arène, un grimoire plein de runes à la main.

Dès lors qu'il posa un pied dans l'enceinte de l'arène, tous les pièges se mirent s'activer. Mahyar, pris par surprise, se prit une poutre en bois dans le dos qui l'envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres, au milieu de cibles de paille mobiles qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il respira un grand coup, la colonne vertébrale douloureuse, sachant très bien qu'il était jugé en ce moment-même, et tendit la main pour lancer un sort. Le grimoire se mit à bouger faiblement et un mince filet d'énergie sortit de la paume de l'apprenti explorateur pour atteindre la cible qui lui faisait face qui n'était plus qu'un grand trou inerte. Il continua ainsi, évitant les pièges et jetant sorts et enchantements mineurs sur les cibles. Le phénix se déplaçait lui aussi dans l'arène mais, de part son envergure, se mouvait avec moins d'agilité que Mahyar, véritable anguille aux pouvoirs magiques. Il finit par coincer l'oiseau bleu et à prendre sa statuette au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. A cet instant, la foule l'applaudit avec respect, Mahyar n'en revenait pas lui-même. Un élan de fierté émergea en lui. Il avait réussi. Lui, Mahyar le trouillard, avait réussi le test d'une des plus grandes guildes qui n'ait jamais existé. La statuette en forme de dragon dans les mains, il releva la tête, balayant la foule du regard. Son père n'était plus là. S'interrogeant intérieurement, le garçon aux yeux noirs quitta l'arène pour laisser place à Colin. On sentit la maladresse de celui-ci qui avait du mal à ne pas tomber dans les pièges en travers de sa route et lorsqu'il eu finit, Fírnen fit son entrée.

Moins agile mais aussi plus fort que Mahyar, le blondinet n'hésitait pas à contrecarrer avec son épée les pièges qu'il ne pouvait éviter. La foule était en adoration devant les mouvements fluides et puissants du jeune épéiste qui ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'oiseau. Cependant, alors qu'il semblait l'avoir coincer, le phénix bleu fonça sur Fírnen qui fut pris par surprise. Il voulait s'envoler. Fírnen esquiva juste à temps pour ne pas se faire percuter et se faire griffer mais la statuette allait lui échapper s'il ne faisait rien et cela, il en était hors de question. Il empoigna donc son épée à deux mains et s'apprêta à frapper dans la continuité de son esquive. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance et aucun droit à l'erreur. Son pommeau commença à devenir chaud entre ses mains, il avait presque l'impression de faire cuire le métal.

Avec force et précision, il frappa. L'oiseau ne reçut aucune égratignure et réussi à s'enfuir. Mais la corde qu'il tenait tomba au sol, tranchée, et avec elle la précieuse statuette. Fírnen avait triompher lui aussi, il prit donc cette statuette ainsi que le bout de corde qui, étrangement, était noirci et fumant puis il sortit de l'arène sous l'excitation et la perplexité d'une foule ayant vu un véritable phénix s'envoler et disparaître au loin. Le professeur Daraen n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui c'était passé avec cet oiseau rarissime mais laissa tout de même les recrues rentrer au bercail après cette matinée éprouvante, non sans lancer quelques jurons au passage.

Colin, Fírnen et Mahyar passèrent leur déjeuner seuls, les autres membres étant partis et le Maître et Daraen s'étant retirés pour discuter des tests de la matinée. Seuls restèrent avec eux les Sharp et Mlle Iris, l'infirmière qui soigna les petites blessures causées par les pièges. La tension était palpable, tous espéraient avoir réussi comme il se doit et pouvoir continuer. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, Daraen entra dans le réfectoire, son habituel parchemin à la main. Tous se retournèrent à son entrée et il annonça les résultats.

Fírnen avait brillamment triompher, Mahyar avait réussi lui aussi et Colin était passé tout juste. Tous pouvaient donc partir enfin sur le terrain. À cette nouvelle, Mahyar sautilla de joie tel un enfant en serrant son coéquipier dans ses bras.

« On a réussi ! On a réussi, Fírnen ! On va pouvoir plein de choses, aller dans des endroits incroyables, ça va être génial !

\- Ah ah ! Bien sûr Mahyar. Mais calme-toi tu vas finir par m'étouffer si tu continues. »

La joie du jeune garçon ne plia pas durant la journée et se propagea même dans toute la Guilde le soir venu. Au dîner, ce fut l'occasion pour les membres plus vieux de se remémorer et partager l'épreuve qu'ils avaient eux-même vécu.

« Moi, j'étais plus âgée que vous trois lorsque j'ai passé ce test, commença Nihal, j'avais moins peur.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, continua Torak. Tu avais embroché deux cibles avec ta lance et tu avais décoché la statuette en passant ta pointe dans le nœud coulant de la corde.

\- Et toi ? Tu es le plus vieux ici, personne ne sait comment tu as réussi, demanda Colin

\- A l'époque, cette épreuve était différente, il n'y avait pas encore de phénix -et si j'ai bien compris, il n'y en aura plus- . On devait affronter des apprentis venus d'autres guildes.

\- Toi aussi Sheyla, tu avais marqué les esprits. A peine entrée, tu as envoyé ta dague directement sur la corde qui, à l'époque, était accrochée en haut d'un mur. Personne n'avait compris ce qui c'était passé, raconta Damien

\- Quant à toi, tu avais sorti de tes gants une espèce de mixture qui avait produit une fumée bizarre et aveuglante. Et le temps qu'on puisse revoir quelque chose, tu avais déjà terminé.

\- Des gants ? Tu te bats avec des gants ? s'interloqua Fírnen

\- Je suis alchimiste. Alchimiste de la Terre. Je suis capable de fabriquer tout un tas de choses sur le terrain ou en combat, les gants sont ma plus fidèle arme. »

La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur générale et Fírnen ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une soirée normale ne pouvait exister à la Guilde de Takagi. Cette nuit-là, il fit un étrange rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un aigle au plumage noir et pourpre et aux formes humanoïdes le fixa de ses yeux vairons noirs et violets et lui parla d'une voix lointaine et fantomatique.

 _« Tu dois t'éveiller, Fírnen. Toi et moi, on va faire de grandes choses ensemble qui changeront à jamais le monde. Reviens vers moi et assume tes choix. Tu dois t'éveiller….. t'éveiller…. Fírnen_

\- Allez Fírnen, réveille-toi ! »

Fírnen se réveilla en sursaut, à la plus grande joie de Mahyar qui le secouait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qui avait l'air en pleine forme malgré l'heure matinale.

« Ah bah enfin ! J'ai eu un mal fou à te sortir du lit. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, Daraen va nous donner notre première véritable mission en temps qu'équipe ! Je suis tellement surexcité !

\- Ouais, ça se voit, marmonna le blondinet, toujours mal réveillé et repensant à son étrange rêve. »

Mahyar, déjà prêt depuis longtemps, sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que Fírnen se leva avec difficulté. Il finit par rejoindre le haut de la Guilde non sans se faire enguirlander par Daraen, toujours aussi strict sur la ponctualité.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, tu en as mis du temps ! Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, voici votre mission du jour. Vous êtes à présent des Gardiens débutants, en temps que tel, vous avez pour devoir de protéger la population du village et des alentours. Rien de bien compliqué aujourd'hui, vous devrez tout simplement dégager le bois le plus proche des monstres qui y ont élu domicile. Les habitants ne pourront plus y faire leurs récoltes tant qu'ils seront là.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Quand est-ce que nous pourrons partir loin, au-delà des frontières connues ? Ça serait vachement plus intéressant ! s'exclama Mahyar

\- On ne discute pas ! Vous n'êtes pas assez expérimenté pour effectuer ce genre de mission, le Maître et moi-même estimons que des missions de bases vous suffiront amplement pour le moment. Notez bien que votre comportement peut aussi avoir un impact sur votre liberté au sein de la Guilde.

\- Pff... »

L'équipe FireBlaze partit donc en direction de la lisère du bois des alentours mais fut interrompus par les Sharp en chemin. Ceux-ci étaient plutôt étonnés, ils venaient juste de croiser le petit William, un enfant du village dont la mère est malade et qui lui avait remit sa propre Pierre qu'elle utilisait dans ses années de jeunesse.

« Ce petit est grandement attaché à l'artefact de sa mère et ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde..., commença Axel

\- Or, on vient justement de le voir en train de cacher ça dans un buisson avant de partir en courant..., continua Victoria

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait vus...

\- Mais il avait l'ait bizarre, comme s'il était oppressé...

\- Qu'il avait peur.

\- Même son grand frère André ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Pouvez-vous l'aider ? Vous êtes Gardiens après tout.

\- Ce petit n'est pas méchant, je suis sûre que quelque chose le tracasse.

\- Et bien, c'est que nous sommes très occupés et… bredouilla Mahyar

\- C'est d'accord, le coupa Fírnen, donnez-nous cette Pierre, nous allons essayer de le retrouver »

Axel Sharp tendit le collier à Fírnen et s'en alla accompagné de sa nièce. Le jeune épéiste examina attentivement la Pierre sculptée dans une forme de lys. C'était une ambre. Ne voyant pas comment ce qu'il pourrait en conclure en connaissant si peu le village, il la tendit à Mahyar qui l'inspecta à son tour.

« Oui, c'est bien celle de Rose, la mère d'André et Wil…. Fírnen ? »

L'intéressé se tenait soudainement la tête, pris d'une violente migraine. La cicatrice mystérieuse en forme de spirale sur le dos de sa main se mit à le brûler et tout devient flou dans son esprit. Sa tête tournait, tournait encore , il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux mais ce fut une toute autre vision qui s'offrit à lui.

Un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, le visage couvert de frayeur et dos à un mur gelé était pris en embuscade par trois grands adolescents qui avaient le double de son âge. Fírnen reconnu deux d'entre eux. Il s'agissait de Wolpert et Crivey, les deux garçons que Fírnen avaient frappé lorsqu'ils avaient malmené Mahyar. Le troisième lui était totalement inconnu mais, par son air hautain et insupportable, il devina qu'il s'agissait sans doute du chef du trio.

« Alors ? Tu as ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'espère pour toi, morveux, sinon ta mère ne sera pas là pour t'entendre pleurer ! »

Le garçon, qui devait être William, poussa un cri en essayant d'appeler à l'aide sous les rires moqueurs des trois racketteurs. Cette vision était étrange et, par son côté réaliste, malsaine. Soudain Fírnen compris. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve ni une vision du passé. C'était en train de se produire en ce moment même ! L'urgence de la situation fit sortir instantanément Fírnen de son état second et sa migraine disparut en un instant. Il saisit Mahyar qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et courut vers la grotte glacière, là où ils avaient réussi à prendre la perle géante.

« Je sais où est William ! Dépêche-toi ! Vite ! VITE ! »

Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs corps leur permettaient et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver l'endroit de la vision de Fírnen, la grotte glacière. Mahyar comprit alors pourquoi Fírnen était si pressé, une telle scène ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent l'esprit ardent de son ami. Lorsque ce dernier s'avança, bien décidé à donner une bonne leçon à cette bande d'idiots, Mahyar prit peur. Fírnen était plus ou moins nouveau au village et ne connaissait pas ces garçons, hormis Wolpert et Crivey. Mais le troisième était Corvus McTaylor, fils d'un riche spéculateur qui avait pu devenir Gardien grâce au pouvoir de l'argent et la réputation de son père mais qui n'hésitait pas à brutaliser les plus faibles pour arriver à ses fins. Malgré cette vérité, il avait bonne réputation au village car il avait réussi à toujours cacher ses méfaits aux yeux de tous et à paraître comme courageux et protecteur, contrairement à Mahyar. Mais Fírnen ne savait pas tout cela et s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé et bouscula Corvus.

« Hé, pourquoi tu t'en prends pas à quelqu'un de ta taille, espèce de lâche !

\- C'est moi que tu traites de lâche ? aboya McTaylor

\- Trois contre un, quel courage ! J'suis sûr que vous faîtes même pas le poids face à des gens capables de se défendre !

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Tiens, mais c'est Mahyar le trouillard derrière toi ! Je croyais que tu parlais de « personnes capables de se défendre ». Vous n'êtes que des microbes ! »

À ces mots, il dédaigna une épée courte et courbée qu'il portait à sa taille et Fírnen en fit autant avec celle qui était dans son dos. Crivey, Wolpert, Mahyar et William reculèrent, les premiers voulant laisser leur chef faire, les deux autres par peur.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas métallique. Ils s'échangèrent coups et parades pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent l'avantage. Seulement, Corvus était plus âgé et plus expérimenté que Fírnen et finit par lui donner un coup à l'épaule, ce qui arracha un petit cri de douleur au garçon aux yeux saphirs. Les trois caïds rirent bêtement et Corvus fit l'erreur d'énerver Fírnen et de baisser sa garde.

« Je… t'ai dit… de le... laisser…. Tranquille ! »

A cet instant, des flammes apparurent sur l'épée de Fírnen et le sourire de McTaylor s'effaça aussitôt. La lames embrasée dansa dans l'air sous les mouvements de son porteur et le Feu domina totalement le terrain, faisant même fondre une partie de l'entrée de la grotte glacière. Effrayé, Corvus trébucha en arrière et beugla :

« Je n'oublierais jamais ça ! Prenez garde, vous trouverez désormais l'équipe NerveGas en travers de votre route ! »

À ces mots, il s'enfuit avec ses sbires sans demandant son reste et les flammes produite par Fírnen disparurent instantanément. Mahyar s'en revenait pas. Fírnen venait d'utiliser une attaqué élémentaire sans même avoir été éveillé pour savoir à quelle Pierre il était relié, c'était rarissime. Le jeune William les remercièrent du fond du cœur de l'avoir sauvé et de lui avoir rendu la Pierre de sa mère. Seulement, le temps avait vite passé, le crépuscule était tombé sans crier gare. L'équipe FireBlaze n'avait pas exécuté la mission donné par le professeur Daraen. A leur retour à la Guilde, celui-ci ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer en criant. Mais le Maître Takagi arriva et le calma en estimant qu'ils avaient fait ce qui est juste et qu'il n'en attendait pas moins d'une équipe de Gardien, Mahyar et Fírnen ne reçurent donc aucun blâme. Cependant, le Maître eu l'air particulièrement intrigué lorsque Fírnen lui fit par de son étrange vision qui leur avait permis de sauver le jeune William.

Son intense réflexion lui subitement interrompu par l'arrivée d'un ranger, le capitaine du village et donc le chef des forces de l'ordre qui collaboraient souvent avec les Gardiens.

« Maître ! Maître Takagi ! C'est horrible, c'est affreux !

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il d'aussi grave pour que le chef des forces de l'ordre se déplace en personne ?

\- Un voleur a…. un voleur a…. a volé une Larme d'Étoile ! »

A ces mots, tous se turent. Une ambiance de peur générale à couper au couteau fit comprendre à Fírnen que ce que venait de dire le capitaine était très grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une Larme d'Étoile ? demanda-t-il

\- Un artefact millénaire aux pouvoirs sensationnels. Il y a en a une pour chaque élément. Elles maintiennent le bon fonctionnement du temps et de l'espace dans le monde entier. On raconte qu'elles sont cachées dans des endroits que l'on appelle des Piliers Élémentaires et que la disparition d'une seules d'entre elles provoquerait une faille temporelle et spatiale dans la région concernée, lui répondit Mahyar, l'air plus grave que jamais

\- Quelle est la Larme disparue ? demanda Torak au capitaine

\- Celle de la Fumée. Le voleur n'a laissé aucun indice derrière lui hormis ceci, trouvé à l'endroit même où se situait la Larme. »

Il tendit au Maître un petit objet en métal que le Maître scruta avec beaucoup d'attention. Il s'agissait d'un kunai en étain sculpté en forme de plume noire et tranchante. Sur le manche, on pouvait lire les initiales « AN » gravées profondément. Le Maître prit alors un air encore plus grave et se tourna vers sa Guilde.

« Mes chers disciples. J'ai bien peur que le monde ne coure un terrible danger qui nous menace tous. »


	6. Rouge comme le sang

_Hello bande de gens. Après une éteeeeeeeernité, me revoilà ! No comment sur le retard, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord dessus. Ce chapitre fut très long à écrire pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il y avait encore les cours quand je l'ai commencé, ça n'aide pas vraiment. Mais surtout, je l'ai commencé très tard car j'étais à 100% sur la construction du reste du lore que je compte bien vous faire découvrir au fur et à mesure des aventures de l'équipe FireBlaze. Je ne pense pas que les autres chapitres seront aussi longs à sortir, je vais tenter - et j'ai bien dit "tenter" - de trouver un moyen pour qu'ils sortent plus fréquemment mais je ne promets absolument rien. Bref, j'espère que c chapitre vous plaira, c'est pas vraiment mon préféré mais il est nécessaire. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, méchant ou gentil, c'est apprécié et ça m'aide énormément à m'améliorer._

* * *

 **L'Aigle Noir**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Rouge comme le sang**

La nouvelle se répandit dans toute la région. Quelqu'un avait osé profaner un Pilier Élémentaire. Quelqu'un avait osé voler une Larme d'Étoile. Il n'avait pas voulu de cette publicité et se demanda encore comment il avait pu perdre ainsi un kunai mais tout cela le faisait rire intérieurement. Les gens étaient décidément tous les mêmes. Depuis l'endroit où il était né, on n'avait cessé de le poursuivre et même jusqu'ici, il était toujours recherché. Quelle bande d'idiots ! N'apprendront-ils donc jamais ? Ne comprendraient-ils jamais qu'il leur sera impossible de mettre la main sur lui, que leurs efforts resteront à jamais vains ? Il faisait nuit. Une nuit sans lune, il en avait tellement l'habitude. Seul au milieu d'une forêt uniformément noire, il s'était permis de faire un petit feu de camp, certain qu'on ne le retrouverait pas ici. La lumière n'était pas chose avec laquelle il était familier mais il se servit de celle du feu pour examiner le précieux petit objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. La Larme d'Étoile portait bien son nom. Faite d'orichalque pur, comme toutes les autres, sa forme courbée donnait réellement une impression de larme et sa couleur grise aux reflets rougeâtres étaient caractéristiques de la Fumée. Elle était là, dans sa main et rien qu'à lui. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, loin de là. Il lui en manquait toujours neuf pour réaliser ses plans les plus fous. Il éteignit son feu, fut rejoint par son familier, un aigle au plumage ébène et se dirigea vers sa prochaine cible.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici déjà ?

\- Parce que Môsieur n'a pas voulu m'écouter lorsque je lui ai dit que la bonne direction était le chemin de droite ! »

Cela faisait deux heures que l'équipe FireBlaze tournait en rond dans le Bois Brumeux, envoyée ici par le professeur Daraen afin de trouver une baie Cura, dont on disait qu'elle pouvait guérir la plupart des maladies. Seulement, le Bois Brumeux portait bien son nom et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Si on ne connaît pas le chemin, il est très facile de s'y perdre à cause du brouillard et de la végétation très épaisse. Il était difficile d'y voir clair et la présence de monstres souvent trop bien cachés ne faisait que renforcer l'ambiance pesante et mystérieuse des lieux.

« Tu crois que c'est encore loin ? demanda Fírnen, n'appréciant pas vraiment le fait de devoir marcher dans la boue pendant des heures et au milieu d'une forêt sauvage

\- Daraen nous a dit que ce genre de baie était très rare et qu'on n'en trouvait qu'ici. J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas en trouver à la lisière de la forêt… lui répondit Mahyar

\- Fait chier. »

La mauvaise humeur du jeune épéiste ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque celui-ci reçut subitement un projectile de la taille d'un petit caillou sur la tempe. Il se retourna, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui l'avait provoqué mais aperçut dans les arbres une créature des plus étranges. C'était un petit animal ressemblant beaucoup à un polatouche mais dont la robe est bicolore comme celle d'un raton laveur. Un masque de poils noirs lui couvrait les yeux, lui donnant un petit air de justicier et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale était couvert de ces mêmes poils. Tel l'écureuil volant, le reste de son pelage était dans les tons roux et deux membranes allant des pattes avant jusqu'aux pattes arrière lui permettaient de planer à travers les feuillages. Fait étonnant : il possédait deux queues, la première étant rousse aux rayures noires et l'autre étant noire aux rayures rousses.

« C'est un yako, dit Mahyar, répondant à la question silencieuse de Fírnen. En général, ils ne se baladent pas seuls, ils préfèrent être en petit groupe. Les copains de celui-là doivent traîner aux alentours. Ils ne sont pas méchants ni agressifs mais… »

Mahyar eut à peine de temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre projectile vint heurter son crâne. Les yakos étaient maintenant une dizaine à s'être regroupés dans les arbres autour de l'équipe FireBlaze. Le premier poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un petit rire mesquin et moqueur. Tous se mirent frénétiquement à lancer divers projectiles, branches ou autres, sur Fírnen et Mahyar en ricanant tel de véritables petits diables, ce qui obligea les deux garçons submergés par le nombre à battre en retraite aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ne pouvant voir vers où ils fuyaient à cause de la brume qui s'étirait sur toute la forêt, les deux amis finirent par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un petit étang perdu et isolé au cœur des bois. Étrangement, le brouillard semblait ne pas affecter cet endroit et s'en tenir le plus loin possible, comme repoussé. Les rires des yakos furent bientôt étouffés par la distance et la brume lointaine.

« Euh.. où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Fírnen

\- Sûrement au cœur des bois. Regarde, le brouillard n'affecte pas cet endroit, on peut enfin y voir clair, lui répondit l'apprenti explorateur

\- Reposons-nous. On en a bien besoin et il y a de l'eau ici »

L'équipe fit donc une courte halte le temps de se reposer et de réfléchir sur la mission que leur avait donné le professeur Daraen. Pensif, Fírnen scruta les environs autour de lui. L'eau de l'étang était étrangement claire et calme. Elle ressemblait presque à un véritable miroir parfaitement lisse.

Parfaitement lisse à l'exception des petites bulles presque indétectables qui se déplaçaient sous l'eau. Le jeune blondinet s'approcha davantage, intrigué par ce phénomène singulier. Autour de ces étranges bulles, il perçut avec difficulté une énergie mouvante et translucide. Il dégaina son épée de son habile main gauche, prêt à la mettre dans l'eau afin de satisfaire sa curiosité quand Mahyar lui saisit subitement le poignet, arrêtant ainsi brutalement son geste.

« Non ! Ne le touche pas. C'est un glubulle, une sort de créature gluante vivant dans l'eau. Ils ne font qu'errer dans les milieux aquatiques mais ils réagissent quand on les touche. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux éviter de tenter l'expérience. »

Écoutant les conseils de son ami, Fírnen rangea lentement son épée dans son fourreau. Maintenant que Mahyar lui avait signalé la présence d'un être vivant, il distingua plus précisément les formes de celui-ci. Depuis la surface, il voyait à travers l'eau transparente une petite forme à peu près ronde, rose et jaune. La créature paraissait accrochée à quelque chose mais surtout, elle avait l'air absente, comme irréelle. A moins que…

« Mahyar, comment tu m'avais décrit les baies Cura ?

\- Elles ressemblent à des fruits roses clairs et jaunes pâles. Elles sont généralement rondes mais l'endroit où elles se développent peut altérer cet aspect et modifier leur forme. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Le jeune épéiste détacha soudainement son regard de l'eau pour se tourner vers l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière eux. Sur une des branches les plus basses pendait le même fruit qu'il avait vu à la surface miroitante de l'eau. Intrigué, Mahyar suivit le regard de son ami, aperçut la baie et sourit.

« Va la chercher, dit-il finalement

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Fírnen

\- Va la chercher. Avec un sort, je risque de l'exploser comme une vulgaire tomate. Et on sait tous les deux que tu es beaucoup plus apte que moi pour ce genre de choses. »

Trouvant finalement cela presque logique, le garçon aux yeux saphirs dégaina son arme pour la deuxième fois. Aidé par sa grande taille, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et de sa main libre, saisit le bout de la branche souple comme un roseau afin de la faire plier et atteindre la baie de sa lame. Il tira la branche, tira, tira encore et lorsqu'il réussit à couper la tige retenant la baie qui chuta et fut récupérée au vol par Mahyar, il relâcha toute la pression.

La branche retrouva sa place initiale avec une violence qui la fit presque se fissurer. Les feuilles s'agitèrent, beaucoup tombèrent et quelques petites branches craquèrent dans un vacarme des plus envahissants. Cela ne dura en réalité que quelques instants. Silence.

Silence qui fut tout aussi bref. Partout dans les arbres aux alentours, de multiples cris bestiaux résonnèrent. Une chose émergea soudainement d'un arbre et se rua sur Fírnen qui eu juste le temps de bloquer l'attaque avec son épée. La créature ressemblait à un singe enragé sorti de terre qui avait l'horrible particularité de posséder quatre bras. Ses yeux était uniformément jaunes et ses dents aiguisées comme les lames d'un couteau. Sa peau était noire comme le charbon et de véritables fragments de roche y étaient incrustés.

Mise à terre par Fírnen, la créature enragée se releva d'un bond et recommença à essayer d'attaquer le groupe avec ses multiples bras puissants. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par une dizaine, une vingtaine, une trentaine de créatures. L'équipe FireBlaze fut bientôt encerclée. Les deux amis, dos à dos, tentèrent de les repousser tant bien qu mal.

Une des créatures bondit touts griffes dehors vers le visage de Mahyar qui répliqua en aplatissant violemment son grimoire sur son visage. Une autre encore attrapa la cheville de Fírnen et planta ses crocs dans son mollet. Le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur et répliqua avec un violent coup de pied qui fit lâcher prise le singe. Le sang ruissela le long de sa jambe, une douleur aiguë parcourra ses os et il espérait vivement que la créature n'était pas venimeuse.

Métal, sorts et griffes s'affrontèrent au milieu des feuilles et des buissons sauvages. Mahyar, serrant la précieuse baie contre sa poitrine en assomma plus d'une créature à l'aide de sa magie et Fírnen réussit à en entailler plusieurs. Les images du matin-même hantaient son esprit. Daraen leur expliquant l'importance et la complexité de leur tâche, la mère les suppliant et pleurant pour sa fille malade et mourante, l'espoir qu'ils représentaient pour elle et qu'il avait su lire dans ses yeux. Bien plus que n'importe quelle autres mission, celle-ci était capitale, vitale même ! S'ils échouaient ici, Fírnen garderait à jamais en lui l'image de cette mère qui avait placé ses dernières chances en eux, les novices de la Guilde.

Seulement, les deux paires de bras de chacun des monstres leur causèrent deux fois plus de problèmes. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne soient submergés. Au milieu de la mêlée, le garçon aux cheveux blonds, épuisé par l'effort et par sa blessure , réfléchit à toute vitesse et essaya de trouver une solution.

« Et dis-moi… tu les connais, eux aussi ? haleta-t-il

\- Oui, répondit l'apprenti explorateur, je n'en avais jamais vraiment vu mais on m'en avait parlé. Ce sont des pètralroks, des créatures de la Terre. Ils sont surtout connus pour leur… agressivité et leur frénésie.

\- Sans blague. Et tu ne leur connaîtrais pas un point faible par hasard ? Ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? répliqua l'épéiste en empalant un énième monstre qui s'écroula

\- J'imagine que c'est comme pour tout. Suffit sûrement de leur montrer qui tape et crie le plus fort…

\- Ah vraiment ? »

Fírnen esquissa un petit sourire. Il prit son arme à deux mains et frappa violemment un rocher qui se trouvait près de l'étang. Le bruit fracassant du métal contre la pierre fit stopper net les pètralroks. Le garçon aux yeux saphirs jaugea alors du regard la foule qui lui faisait face. Puis il bomba le torse et poussa le cri le plus fort et le plus bestial qu'il pouvait. Les monstres aux quatre bras écarquillèrent leurs yeux jaunes devant ce petit être plus bruyant qu'eux. Après une brève hésitation, ils reculèrent d'abord avant de s'enfuir à toutes pattes.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se produire, puis se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe encore humide du sang qui venait de s'écouler pendant la mêlée. Durant ce court moment où ils purent reprendre leur souffle, Mahyar consulta rapidement son grimoire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la difficulté avec laquelle ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici. S'ils repartaient sans réfléchir, ils se perdraient sans aucun doute dans la brume opaque et omniprésente. Mahyar ne doutait pas de ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'utile au fil de ces pages mais plutôt sur sa capacité à le maîtriser. Les grimoires des explorateurs ne sont pas comme les autres, ils évoluent avec leur porteur. Ainsi, un explorateur peu expérimenté ne pourra pas déchiffrer les sorts les plus complexes et le grimoire n'aura pas une réserve magique suffisante pour les lancer. Mahyar espérait vivement être assez compétant pour trouver et maîtriser le sort qu'il cherchait.

Il feuilleta, feuilleta encore, tombant parfois sur des pages remplies de singes, de symboles inconnus. Puis soudain, il tomba sur LA page.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Quoi donc ? interrogea Fírnen en louchant sur sa blessure puis sur le manuscrit de son ami

\- Le Sortilège des Quatre-Points. Avec ça, on devrait sortir facilement. Regarde »

L'apprenti explorateur ferma son livre, se leva et tendit le bras à hauteur de tête. De son pouce, il toucha son auriculaire et une aura bleutée naquit au creux de sa main. Il fit alors glisser son pouce très rapidement sur ses autres doigts, presque comme s'il les claquait, en avançant sa paume vers l'avant.

L'énergie se libéra et forma une ligne azure et éclatante qui transperça le brouillard et continua sa course à travers les bois. L'équipe n'avait plus qu'à la suivre pour retrouver son chemin. Ayant peur que les pètralroks reviennent, les deux amis partirent sur le champ mais la jambe de Fírnen le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne pensait. Il pouvait marcher mais avec beaucoup de difficulté et il s'en trouvait très ralenti. Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun monstre et rentrèrent au village sans difficulté. À l'entrée de la Guilde, le Maître Takagi et le shérif que les deux amis avaient déjà vu à la Guilde étaient en pleine discussion.

« Nos éclaireurs sont formels. Le temps et l'espace ont bel et bien été brisés dans cette région. Tout est immobile et gris, comme pétrifié, allant des petits animaux jusqu'aux grains de poussière dans l'air, annonça le shérif

\- Mmm… Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il a su repérer l'emplacement du Pilier de la Fumée alors que même nos savants les plus érudits et les plus anciens l'ignorent.

\- Vous ignorez où se trouvent les Piliers Élémentaires ?

\- Je l'ignore en effet.

\- Il faut que les différents royaumes renforcent leur surveillance des Piliers de leurs capitales respectives. Nous devons absolument prévenir les souverains !

\- Ils ne vous écouteront pas. Cette menace n'en est pas une à leurs yeux. Ils ne voudront pas dépenser plus d'énergie ou de ressources, conclut Takagi en voyant que la jeune équipe novice était rentrée »

Il sourit à leur approche et fit rapidement et gentiment comprendre au shérif qu'il devait partir. Il s'approcha de Mahyar et Fírnen et posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux.

« Vous êtes de retour tous les deux et vous avez réussi. Mahyar, tu devrais rejoindre le hall, quelqu'un veut te parler. Fírnen, va voir Mlle Iris, elle soignera ta jambe. Ensuite, tu devrais te préparer. Demain aura lieu le Rite, tu recevras ta Pierre comme il se doit. »

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent donc. Mahyar donna la baie au Maître qui s'occuperait de la rapporter à la femme et sa fille et Fírnen se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, bien content de soigner sa blessure. « On se retrouva à la bibliothèque » lui lança son ami aux yeux ébènes avant de se diriger vers la personne qui voulait le voir.

Il s'avança dans le hall, pressé d'en finir et de retrouver Fírnen. Il dévisagea alors la personne qui lui faisait face. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ah. C'est toi, Raphaël... »

Le frère de Mahyar partageait peu de points communs avec ce dernier si ce n'est les cheveux noirs et la peau mate. Ayant environ une vingtaine d'années, il faisait trois têtes de plus que Mahyar. Il était beaucoup plus musculeux que son jeune frère, suivant ainsi les traces de son père forgeron contrairement à l'apprenti explorateur. Mahyar était également le seul de la fratrie à avoir hérité des yeux de sa défunte mère : aussi noirs et pétillants que les cieux les plus hauts ou les océans les plus profonds. Les yeux de ses frères et de son père était davantage verts grisâtres. Raphaël se trouvait là, les bras croisés et appuyé sur le mur l'air blasé et hautain.

« Alors… toujours là, hein ? Tu n'as pas encore pris les jambes à ton coup ? lâcha-t-il

\- …

\- Papa veut que tu rentres. Maintenant.

\- … Non.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit non. Je ne partirais pas.

\- Regarde la vérité en face, Mahyar. Regarde-toi. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que tu parviendras à tes fins ? Tu es un faiblard, un trouillard et probablement la dernière personne apte à devenir un vrai Gardien. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu intégrer cette Guilde.

\- …

\- Allons, ne sois pas ridicule. Oublie tout ça et rentre.

\- J'ai dit non, répéta Mahyar »

Il tremblait presque devant ce frère hautain. Il avait des rêves et l'occasion unique et désespérée de les réaliser. Mais une fois encore, les portes semblaient se fermer et s'éloigner. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas sa couardise qui en était la cause mais ce frère voulant le mettre en cage ! Mais il avait afin une force qu'il n'avait pas auparavant, un soutien, un appui. Cette fois-ci, il avait Fírnen. Il respira un grand coup en levant les yeux vers son frère comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire jusqu'à présent.

« Écoute-moi bien Raphaël. C'est à moi et à moi seul de décider de ma destinée. Pas toi, pas notre père ni personne d'autre. Ici j'ai des amis, de véritables frères d'armes. Ici, j'ai enfin la possibilité de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Peux-tu en dire autant du village ? Alors maintenant, tu vas rentrer, sans moi, et annoncer au reste de la famille que je reste ici et que je deviendrais le plus grand explorateur que le monde ait porté ! »

Mahyar serrait les poings, lui-même étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire, et haletait comme s'il venait de faire un gros effort. Son frère, surpris lui aussi, haussa les sourcils et soupira. Comprenant que son petit frère ne l'écouterait pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta net avant de franchir le palier de la porte. Il se retourna vers Mahyar en souriant.

« Et bien tu vois. Ce n'était pas si difficile... »

Il sourit de plus bel et s'en alla vers le bourg, là où se tenait la forge de leur père.

C'était plutôt rare que Fírnen aille à la bibliothèque de la Guilde. Il préférait passer du temps à affiner sa technique à l'épée dans la salle d'entraînement contrairement à Mahyar qui passait son temps plongé dans _Prophéties et Destins du monde_. Ce vieux livre était tellement gros que Fírnen ignorait qu'il pouvait exister des livres aussi épais. En vérité, depuis son arrivée, il avoua qu'il ne connaissait rien du monde qui l'entourait, ses régions, sa géopolitique, ses traditions. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé pour une fois de dédier son temps libre à cet intrigant ouvrage en attendant le retour de Mahyar. Mlle Iris avait soigné en un temps record la jambe de Fírnen qui, selon elle, arrêterait complètement de lui faire mal dans quelques heures.

La bibliothèque était une salle immense pour une pièce de Guilde. Les étagères, toutes remplies à ras-bords d'ouvrages divers et variés, s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Des échelles, toutes aussi grandes mais solides et très facilement maniables, permettaient d'atteindre les livres les plus hauts. Les meubles, faits d'un bois très sombre et les lanternes, seules sources de lumière en ces lieux protégées par une cage en métal afin que rien ne brûle, donnaient à cette pièce un air mystérieux et mystique mais aussi protecteur et personnel.

Ayant vu maintes fois son ami déambuler en ces lieux, Fírnen savait exactement où se situait ce qu'il cherchait. Il parcourra ces couloirs tombant par hasard au détour de l'un d'eux sur Damien lisant _Encyclopédie du monde vivant_ qui le salua de la main. Le garçon aux yeux saphirs n'osa pas déranger l'alchimiste mais reconnu rapidement sur l'illustration de la page qu'il était en train de lire quelques monstres qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée. Sa jambe le picotait encore un peu et il se promit de lire un jour cet exemplaire. Après avoir trouvé son rayon, il prit une échelle, grimpa trois marches et saisit enfin le fameux livre. _Prophéties et Destins du monde_ est un magnifique ouvrage dont l'épaisse couverture rouge vermeil était décorée d'une reliure et d'un titre faits de fils d'or incorporé au cuir rouge. Il avait l'air ancien, presque intemporel, ce n'était pas étonnant que Mahyar l'apprécie particulièrement.

Fírnen s'assit sur une des tables de la bibliothèque et ouvrit délicatement le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La première page était une illustration peinte à même le parchemin représentant deux dragons, l'un blanc et bleu et l'autre noir et rouge, enroulant leurs corps reptiliens tel une liane et se faisant face, griffes dehors et gueules ouvertes. Même sans un point de vue d'expert, il était évident que le niveau de détails et le réalisme de cette fresque très ancienne étaient impressionnants. Le jeune épéiste plongea alors avec avidité dans le premier écrit nommé « La naissance des mondes ».

 _« Au commencement, seul le chaos régnait sur l'infini. A la naissance des dragons jumeaux, l'ordre et la loi furent créés et l'univers naquit. Le premier né, l'Espace Genesis, de ses écailles immaculées créa les étoiles et les lumière dont il fut le maître incontesté pendant des âges entiers. Différents mondes émergèrent aux quatre coins de l'univers de ces astres naissants et mourants. Mais au fil des millénaires, cet espace restait vide et froid, le Dragon Blanc décida alors de créer sa grande œuvre. Il fit appel à Chron, celui que l'on appellera bien des âges plus tard le Temps. Ensemble, ils combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et ainsi, du Temps et de L'Espace émergea la vie. Genesis et Chron observèrent et veillèrent sur les cycles de vie infinis que ni ce Temps ni cet Espace influaient. Les êtres vivants disposaient de leur éternel libre arbitre._

 _Hélas, avide de pouvoir et lassé de ces existences linéaires, le Dragon Noir, dernier né, sortit du néant et tenta de s'emparer de tous les mondes que son frère avait jadis créé. De son souffle occulte, il créa et répandit la mort sur tous les êtres vivants dans un cercle de chaos et de destruction sans limite. La grande faucheuse se répandit dans l'univers et s'incrusta dans le cœur-même des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Quand cela fut fait, le Néant s'en prit à l'Espace, son propre frère, afin de le renverser. Un terrible duel fratricide éclata dans les lambeaux de l'univers dans lequel bien des mondes furent perdus à jamais. Mais Genesis ne pouvait vaincre et ne pouvait être vaincu par son frère car les deux étaient issus de la même essence. Ainsi, Chron intervint, décidant de mettre un terme à ce chaos universel, il scinda son immense pouvoir et envoya le Dragon Noir dans les méandres les plus obscurs de l'oubli. Cette victoire eu un lourd prix car pour vaincre, Chron dût utiliser toute son essence. Il disparut donc de l'univers avec son ennemi, laissant ainsi Genesis seul._

 _Accablé par sa solitude et la perte de ses mondes, Genesis fut pris par le désespoir. Depuis le firmament, ses larmes coulèrent et tombèrent sur la terre désormais vide. Dix d'entre elles atteignirent le cœur du monde et le remplirent d'une énergie nouvelle et puissante. La magie. De l'alchimie entre le monde et cette énergie naquit de toutes nouvelles formes de vie bien différentes des premières créées désormais disparues. Des élémentaires, descendants de l'Espace et chacun garant d'une partie de son pouvoir, investirent le monde pour en maintenir l'équilibre, jadis perdu désormais retrouvé. Puis de ces élémentaires descendirent de nouvelles civilisations puissantes et pacifiques qui s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins des continents et des océans. Car même si la mort, désormais indissociable de l'existence-même, ne pouvait être détruite ou contrée, la vie poursuit son chemin. Un nouvel âge venait de commencer. »_

Fírnen venait à peine de terminer sa lecture lorsque Mahyar le rejoignit avec une expression d'agacement mais aussi de soulagement visible sur son visage. Il n'osa pas poser plus de questions mais fit rapidement le lien avec la conversation que son ami avait sans doute eu quelques instants plus tôt. Mahyar remuait dans son esprit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce frère dont il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'assit à la table de Fírnen et à la vue du livre que ce dernier était en train de lire, il esquissa un sourire qui lui fit immédiatement oublier Raphaël.

« Je vois que tu t'es enfin décider à lire, dit-il d'un petit air malicieux

\- Te fous pas de moi, répondit Fírnen amusé, vous avez une mythologie des plus étranges dans ce monde…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une mythologie. Les faits décrits dans ce livre ne sont pas des mythes ni des légendes… ils se sont vraiment déroulés.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? répliqua Fírnen, l'air décontenancé

\- Genesis existe vraiment… Des témoignages, certes rarissimes mais tout de même véritables, déclarent que certains l'ont vu en personne !

\- Mais c'est pas une preuve, ça ! De simples paroles ne suffisent pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est plus complexe que ça. Il… lui arrive de se manifester. Pas avec des miracles ou autres choses futiles mais dans les plus grands conflits de l'histoire, il est intervenu quand l'équilibre était menacé. Jamais physiquement bien sûr, il ne quitte pas son habitat mais… c'est difficile à expliquer… disons que nous en avons eu la preuve. Après tout, pourquoi des générations entières croiraient-elles dur comme fer à quelque chose dont l'existence est incertaine ?

\- Tu dis peut-être vrai… Je verrai bien au fil du temps si je croiserai un jour cette preuve. Je ne me souviens de rien avant le jour où tu m'as retrouvé sur la plage, je ne sais donc plus…

\- Je comprends… ce monde dans lequel tu as pourtant grandi doit te paraître si étranger… Mais je t'assure que tu as bien ta place ici, il fait juste que tu redécouvres ce monde qui est le tien. »

Si Fírnen était d'accord sur un point avec Mahyar, c'était bien celui-là. Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui n'allait pas. Il avait la réelle sensation de ne pas venir du même monde que ceux qui l'entourait, tout lui paraissait étranger et lointain. Si son ami et la Guilde n'était pas là, il se serait probablement senti seul au monde. Il n'arriva même pas à savoir, à se souvenir s'il avait une famille, comme tout le monde. Mahyar avait sans doute raison, son amnésie était peut-être la cause de tout cela. Il faut faire preuve de patience, et pourquoi pas d'humour, lorsque son passé est une page vierge.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient et pourtant, il fallait se coucher tôt, le lendemain était un jour spécial, surtout pour Fírnen.

Le Rite d'Éveil porte habituellement bien son nom. La personne qui y est soumise doit, en temps normal, se placer au centre d'un très grand cercle délimité par dix poteaux sur lesquelles sont posées les différentes Pierres. Ensuite, elle doit passer près de ces Pierres afin de découvrir laquelle lui est associée. Pour Fírnen et les quelques rarissimes personnes avant lui, c'était un peu différent. Il était très rare d'être « éveillé » avant ce Rite d'Éveil. Comme pour le jour des tests, le Rite se déroulait sur la Grande Place aux yeux de tout le village. Seulement, il y avait beaucoup plus de curieux parmi les habitants : voir ainsi un éveillé précoce était un véritable événement.

Depuis l'instant où il était sorti de son lit, Fírnen sentit que ce jour-ci serait une journée importante. Tout avait pris un air de cérémonie qu'il trouva d'abord pompeux mais lorsque le moment fatidique arriva, tout le côté grandiose de la scène ressortit. La foule l'impressionnait davantage que le jour de sa première épreuve, le Maître Takagi, le professeur Daraen et quelques membres plus vieux de la Guilde étaient en haut d'un petit escalier tandis que lui s'avançait vers le cercle en contrebas. Contrairement à un Rituel standard, seul un poteau était présent autour du cercle. Dessus, était posé un rubis pas plus gros qu'une phalange mais qui brillait d'un rouge intense, puissant et vermeil avec une énergie chaleureuse et rassurante. Lorsque Fírnen entra dans le cercle, la foule se tut immédiatement. D'un pas presque hésitant, le garçon aux yeux saphirs s'avança et tendit la main vers la Pierre, sa Pierre. A son contact, Fírnen sentit toute l'énergie du rubis parcourir chacune de ses veines et le symbole du Feu apparut soudainement à l'intérieur du cercle au sol. La foule applaudit et Takagi semblait ravi, sans doute parce que ce jeune garçon lui rappelait comment il avait lui-même obtenu sa Pierre il y a de nombreuses années et encastra le rubis dans le pendentif de son élève. Le dragon miniature sembla s'animer un instant au contact de la Pierre et tout le métal dans lequel il était fait l'épousa parfaitement.

Le soir venu, Fírnen connut une fête sans précédent. Tout le monde à la Guilde s'amusait, chantait et l'acclamait dans un chaos festif qui dura presque toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Au moment d'aller se coucher, rien ne pouvait rendre Fírnen plus heureux. Et pourtant, peut-être était-ce à cause du repas de fête trop copieux mais il fit un rêve des plus étranges. Un grand flash blanc lui montra le monde autour de lui qui brûlait dans des flammes éternelles. Le ciel et la terre n'étaient que cendres et suie, impossible de différencier les deux. Les braises flottaient encore dans le vent et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Un deuxième flash blanc apparut tel un éclair. Les flammes dansaient autour de lui, son pendentif le brûlait au niveau de la poitrine, la douleur l'obligeant à s'écouler sur le sol cendré. Un troisième flash apparut. Le feu semblait de plus en plus vivant. Alors qu'il suffoquait sur le sol, toutes les flammes se rassemblèrent et firent à son plus grand effroi la forme d'un dragon gigantesque au regard mauvais et destructeur. Un quatrième flash apparut, suivit d'un autre et encore un autre. Tous se succédaient frénétiquement les uns après les autres laissant à peine le temps d'apercevoir que le dragon avait remarqué sa présence. Il poussa un rugissement à en faire trembler les montagnes et s'éleva dans ce qui semblait être le ciel. Il répandit la mort encore et encore sur la terre avant de se tourner vers lui, la gueule grand ouverte, prête à le déchiqueter.

Fírnen se réveilla en sursaut presque sur le point de hurler, la vision d'un monde en cendres résonnant encore dans son esprit.


End file.
